The present invention relates to a vehicle stabilizer for balancing a vehicle in motion particularly under conditions of turning or skidding. The principles of this invention may be applied to automobiles, trucks, or other moving objects.
Various constructions of stabilizers are shown in prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,635,898 to Silverman, or 3,596,924 to Watts. Although these structures are operative to some extent, they do not provide sufficient stabilization, particularly for the smaller light-weight vehicles that are presently coming into use more and more from year to year.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle stabilizer which operates automatically to provide stabilization in a vehicle turning and also to resist vehicle skidding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle stabilizer which efficiently and effectively and in an automatic manner substantially reduces, if not entirely eliminating, the common "fishtailing" effect experienced in driving vehicles particularly in poor weather conditions and particularly characteristic of the presently used light-weight vehicles.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle stabilizer which, by virtue of stabilizing the driving of the vehicle is instrumental in preventing accidents and preventing the overturning of the vehicle particularly when taking curves and/or when driving in poor weather.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle stabilizer readily mountable adjacent the rear section of the vehicle and having an actuator means therein movable axially in response to sudden movement of the vehicle to enhance the traction of the rear wheels and prevent undesirable vehicle skidding and which is further characterized by an improved bleeding action to provide for smooth stabilization.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle stabilizer which operates automatically, which is simple to install in the vehicle, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, which is reliable in operation and which requires little or no maintenance.